While driving a vehicle, a sudden illness may disable a driver from recognition, decision, or manipulation needed for driving, eventually causing an accident. To solve this issue, there is proposed a technology to determine a driver anomaly such as postural imbalance. For example, a driving control apparatus described in patent literature 1 detects a pressure of driver's buttocks on a driver's seat surface, a pressure of the driver's back on a seat back, and a pressure of the driver's left foot on a floor. The driving control apparatus determines whether the driver's posture is normal, leans forward, or leans backward, based on distribution of the pressures. The driving control apparatus determines that the driver's physical condition is abnormal when the driver's posture leans forward or backward.
Herein, after detecting a driver anomaly such as postural imbalance, the system confirms to the driver whether the driver's physical condition is abnormal. The system takes measures to avoid a hazard when no response returns from the driver. Specifically, the system provides audiovisual notification in a vehicle compartment when detecting a driver anomaly. The system performs a hazard avoidance process if a specified time elapses while no response returns from the driver. For example, the hazard avoidance process flashes a hazard lamp to report a possibility of hazard occurrence to an area external to the vehicle, namely, the vicinity of a system-installed vehicle. The hazard avoidance process also forces the vehicle to decelerate, stop, or pull over to the shoulder.